


Little Moments

by MaddKat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddKat/pseuds/MaddKat





	

“Raynia, we’ve been _over this._ ” Jax stood with arms crossed, brows knit together. “Just let it go.”

Raynia drummed her fingertips on the console, scowling out at the stars. Jax was right, and she _knew_ it, yet…

“I can’t shake the feeling that there’s _something_ wrong,” she muttered. She looked up at Jax. “Can we _please_ go back?”

“No!” Jax snapped, startling Raynia. “You _always_ do this! You drive yourself crazy with imagined scenarios that _never happened._ Knock it off!”

Raynia flinched, and Jax seemed to catch himself. But he cast a glance towards the upper living quarters, where Leola was taking her nap. All was silent, and Jax returned his glare to Raynia. “I’m dead serious,” he said. “I don’t want to hear another word.”

Raynia opened her mouth to protest, and Jax’s glare intensified. She felt the tension in her chest grow worse, and her hands trembled. She clenched her fists and stood. She stalked past Jax and climbed up to the living space.

Leola lay sleeping peacefully in her little room. Raynia checked on her quickly, then stormed into hers and Jax’s room. She kicked her boots off and crawled onto their bed, sitting against the wall. She drew her knees to her chest and glared at the far wall.

_You always do this!_

_Why am I like this?!_

Her thought storming past at lightspeed, Raynia buried her head in her arms. She gulped, and scrunched her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face. Her breath came in short gasps as she tried to keep her crying nearly silent.

She felt a tiny weight next to her on the bed, and a little hand on her leg. Raynia jerked her head up to stare into the wide, concerned eyes of her almost-two-year-old.

“Mama,” Leola said, using Raynia’s leg to pull herself to a standing position. She clutched her stuffed green lion to her chest, wavering on the soft bedding.

“Hey, baby,” Raynia said, wiping her eyes and untucking her knees. She forced a smile and pulled Leola onto her lap. Leola held out her lion.

“There’s your lion,” Raynia said, gently taking the lion. She inspected the stitching—Green was a handmade project Raynia had busied herself with when she’d been pregnant with Leola. Leola could be a little rough with the toy, but so far the seams were holding up. Raynia handed the lion back.

Leola hugged the lion tight, in the way she did when she was crying. She then held it out to Raynia. Raynia frowned and took the lion. Leola hugged herself, looking at Raynia. Raynia paused, then hugged the lion in the same way. Leola smiled, and Raynia swallowed.

Leola then pushed herself to her feet, balancing on Raynia’s thighs. She reached up to Raynia’s face, and Raynia tilted her head down. Leola pulled Raynia’s head down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Mama,” Leola said again, grinning.

Raynia smiled and cradled her daughter close, kissing her gently on the forehead. Leola giggled and pulled Raynia’s head down again, kissing her once more. The game went on for a few minutes, with mother and daughter exchanging kisses and giggling.

Raynia handed Green back to Leola, who took it, then pushed it into Raynia’s arms again.

“You want me to keep this?” Raynia asked. Leola said nothing, but wriggled her way into Raynia’s arms and snuggled into her embrace. Raynia kissed her hair, and Leola cooed.

* * *

 

Jax climbed up to the living space half an hour later to find both Raynia and Leola fast asleep. He paused—he’d meant to apologize to Raynia, but he dared not wake either her or the baby.

Leola opened her eyes, and smiled. “Ada,” she whispered, wriggling out of Raynia’s arms. Raynia continued to sleep, the green lion still in her lap.

Jax scooped up the baby and set her to stand on the floor. He then took a blanket and draped it around Raynia.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, then kissed her on the forehead. He turned to Leola, who bounced and held out her arms. Jax scooped her up with a smile and carried her downstairs.

 


End file.
